joes_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe (ジョー, Joe) is the main protagonist of Joe's Universe and, and is one of the strongest characters in the RP. Even though he's the main protagonist of the RP, not a lot is known about him or his past. Appearance Joe has a messy hair, average-looking man with a thin, but well-built physique, a bit tall but average weight. Joe initially had longer hair and was a bit skinny, but after the incident, he started to train in order to become stronger. Joe is possibly the weirdest character in his group, he does weird stuff most of the time, he also often wears his tracksuit and it would reek of alcohol or blood. His notable outfit would be his Old World outfit, which consists of combat boots, cargo pants, trench coat, military cap and a black tank top. Personality Joe used to be a normal person with emotions, but after the incident he lost almost all of his emotions. Which brings him to the present, where he doesn't take anyone or anything seriously. He'd often see fights as a waste of time, instead he would hang out with his friends. Joe does not speak a lot and he spends most of his time alone, exploring. Abilities and Powers Joe has immense strength and the mystery behind that hasn't been found out yet. He also has no clue how he got this strong. Joe also has immense durability, he can take punches, bullets and he could be thrown to a hot blazing star and still come back unharmed. Joe can also run extremely fast and can leap extremely far. The mystery behind Joe's power is still unclear and is yet to be found out. Physical Abilities Immeasurable Strength: 'Joe has a lot of strength, he has shown to punch foes and killing them instantly. Joe's punches are so strong that it can cause vibrations in space, causing massive shaking and earthquakes on planets. :'Enhanced Leap: 'Since Joe has immense leg strength, he can leap to tremendous heights and distances at high speeds. Joe has been seen once jumping from Earth to a different far planet at an high speed. He'd normally leave a crater while landing. '''Immeasurable Speed and Reflexes: '''Joe can run extremely fast and dodge extremely quick. He is also proven to keep up with ''Flash-Man ''who is able to move at above hyper-sonic speeds. He was also thrown to a planet which is approximately 500,000 Km away from Earth, he then returned seconds later. :'Afterimages: 'Joe is extremely fast that he leaves afterimages when moving at very high speeds. After assaulting Joe with a flurry of katana swings in a friendly match, Kira realized that he was only fighting afterimages. :'Supernatural Dexterity: 'Joe is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely high speeds without flinching. This was seen where Joe was punching one of the evil lords during the ''Great War. :'''Supernatural Agility: Joe has been shown to be perfect at dodging or catching all attacks without even realizing that he's being attacked. Joe's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity. Immense Stamina: '''Joe has never been shown to tire out when fighting. Even when unleashing a punch so powerful that it can destroy a single universe, Joe still showed no signs of fatigue. The only time he was shown fatigue was when he unleashed his true power that has been sealed away. After a couple of seconds, he recovered. '''Supernatural Senses: '''Joe's senses are far beyond the human norm. He also seems to have developed a sixth sense, being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it yet. Joe also possesses impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like. '''Immense Durability: '''Joe can withstand blows from extremely powerful beings such as The Destroyer, without taking a scratch or feeling any pain. When Gunner created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill him, Joe would be standing, completely unharmed. He also survived a punch from Fletcher in his full power state, and going from the Earth to the moon and back with little to no damage from leaving and entering the Earth's atmosphere. Even though he has immense durability, the only time he felt pain was when Joe and Ari were sparring. Ari would weakly punch Joe and he would get thrown, dislocating some of his bones and feeling sharp pains. '''Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although Joe cannot breathe in space, he has considerable control over his breath. Even in outer space, Joe manages to hold his breath effortlessly, and he even made a jump back to the Earth to the Moon in seconds without showing any signs of suffocation or symptoms. It also takes some time for Joe to realize he is in a vacuum environment, although it seemed to have little to no effect on him. Fighting Style Joe's fighting styles usually consists of basic techniques in fighting, such as punching and kicking. However, the effectiveness of these basic techniques are increased intensely in terms of strength and impact on the opponents thanks to Joe's immeasurable physical strength and speed. Normal Series: '''Joe's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts little to no effort into attacking. * '''Consecutive Normal Punches: '''Joe launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. * '''Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches: Joe launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. Serious Series: Joe's Serious Series consists of techniques in which he puts effort into attacking. * '''Serious Punch: '''Joe throws an extremely powerful punch. It's so powerful that it negated The Destroyer's '''Collapsing Planet Punch: '''A punch so strong that could destroy a planet.